Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army
The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army (TRA) is the military of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan, and is the largest armed force in the Toy Islands region. It was founded on the 23rd August 1923 as the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People with two branches; the Navy of the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People, and the Ground Forces of the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People. The 23rd August is celebrated as Armed Forces Day in the USSRT. The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army has three main branches (army, navy and air force) as well as several other smaller branches. The TRA also coordinates strategy with the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Guards, which is a seperate paramilitary organisation that functions as a militia force as well as a political police force. Further supplementary forces include the GKSB Border Troops, the People's Armed Police and the Volunteer Society of Assistance to the Armed Forces. The TRA technically comes under the command of the Central Military Commission, whilst the Ministry of War exercises almost no control over the TRA, and has a similar relationship with the TRA as that of the Ministry of National Defence of China and the People's Liberation Army. Conscription is enforced throughout the USSRT, although there are also a large number of volunteers who join the TRA. History Formation and World War II The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army was founded as the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People on the 23rd August 1923, with its current iteration coming into existence on the 28th November 1925 after the unification of the different Tabi'atstani states into the USSRT. It was formed from the armies of the four communist Tabi'atstani states, and its first major conflict was with the invasion force of the Japanese Empire in November 1934. During the Second World War, the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army was forced to retreat to the capital of Qal'eh Manar, where it stood against a combined Laltofian force of ... troops. By cutting off the Laltofian supply lines, the TRA was able to force the Laltofians back to their homelands, and eventually invaded the TBRE in June 1943. After the surrender of the TBRE and the signing of the Treaty of Rouzab on the 14th January 1944, a brigade of TRA troops was sent to the Eastern European front to help support Soviet combat operations there. The Cold War Tabi'atstani troops would fight in numerous regional conflicts during the Cold War. In 1951, the Tabi'atstani Politburo sent a brigade of TRA troops to fight in the Korean War. At the end of the 1960s, TRA forces moved in to support communist insurgents in the Matoban Civil War and helped bring about a communist victory in 1974, and TRAAF bombers attacked Jaudaerahn cities after a coup in 1976. The 1980s was the climax of USSRT intervention in other countries' affairs, with the TRA sending weapons to support Iran in the Iran-Iraq War between 1980-1989 as well as sending troops to put down the Laconian Revolt in East Valreșia. Second Tabi'atstani Civil War Throughout the duration of the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War, the most TRA troops remained loyal to the communist government of the USSRT. However, a total of around 2,100 military troops did defect to the rebels during the war, including the relatively high ranking Lieutenant General Yemelyan Kirillyn Maksimov. Nonetheless, the loyalty of the TRA and the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Guards was a key factor that led to the government victory after the over one and a half year long conflict. Modern Era Notable events Organization The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army is under the administration of the Central Military Commission, which has acted as its commanding since the formation of the TRA. The CMC's structure is classified, although it is known that is contains five main organs. The Ministry of War does not have command over the military and serves only in the foreign liason role. The TRA is split into three main branches; the Ground Force, the Navy, and the Air Force, as well as several minor branches, which are the Strategic Missile Troops, the Airborne Troops, and the Space Forces. All of the service branches in the TRA are split into five military districts, which are the Western Military District, the Northern Military District, the Eastern Military District, the Southern Military District, and the Southwestern Military District, which also make up the five joint strategic commands. VeKoVSil The High Command of the Armed Forces (Russian: Верховное командование Вооруженных Сил, tr. Verkhovnoye Komandovaniye Vooruzhennykh Sil), or VeKoVSil, is the high command of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army. Personnel Ranks and titles See also Military ranks of Tabi'atstan After the formation of the USSRT in 1925, personal ranks were banned due to the fact that they were considered "bourgeosie remnants of the corrupt imperial era". As such, a system of positional ranks similar to those used in the Soviet Union was adopted, with such ranks being acronyms of their full names. However, by 1934, personal ranks were reinstated, as were general officer ranks. After World War II, these were further changed and based on the modified versions of Imperial Russian ranks in use in the Soviet Union. Service branches In recent years, the TRA has started adopting unconventional warfare techniques that allow a military force to exploit the weaknesses of a more technologically advanced army, and as such, the TRA has become more focused on asymmetric warfare as well as standard Soviet and military doctrine. TRA Ground Force The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force (TRAGF) is the land based branch of the Tabi'atstani armed forces. It is the largest branch of the Tabi'atstani armed forces and is also the dominant service branch in the Tabi'atstani military. TRA Navy The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy (TRN) is the naval warfare service branch of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army. The Navy and Ground Force are the oldest service branches in the Tabi'atstani military, and can trace their origins to the Revolutionary Army of the Tabi'atstani People. TRA Air Force The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Air Force (TRAF) is the aerial warfare branch of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army. Strategic Missile Troops The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Strategic Missile Troops are responsible for the USSRT's land-based intercontinental ballistic missiles. Airborne Troops The Airborne Troops are an elite branch of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army that act as light and airborne infantry. Anti-Missile and Anti-Space Defence Forces The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Anti-Missile and Anti-Space Defence Forces (also known as the Space Forces) are a minor branch of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army that is tasked with military space operations as well as ballistic missile defence. Conscription Military intelligence Weapons and equipment Cyberwarfare Nuclear weapons Space-based weapons Military budget Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan